Fate: The Game
by DNkru135
Summary: Shirou Emiya walked through the cursed fire that marked the end of the fourth Holy Grail war and lost everything, his name, his family and even his own ideals. Gaia saw his fate and decided to mess with Alaya by infusing a small part of the ruined Holy Grail and allowing him to see and do want no mortal can. A Fate/stay night & The Gamer Crossover. Currently being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.  
**

 _Speaking:_ "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'_

 _M_ _agic Spell/ Special stuff: **"** **Might as well tell the truth."**_

* * *

Flames encompassed everything.

They burned and consumed the land, raging toward the darkened sky as if cursing it for its distance yet longing for its peacefulness. Screams of pain, anguish and despair filled the air like smoke. Scorched bodies lay on the equally burned ground. A testament to the merciless fury of the fire. Malice saturated the atmosphere like a thick blanket.

In this infernal scenario a single red haired boy stood on shaky legs. Surrounded by devastation he pushed himself forward with heavy steps, toward an uncertain direction and a much more certain death. Every movement brought him a new wave of pain. Every single breath filled his lungs with smoke, burning him from the inside.

Yet, something else burned within him. Something between resolve and defiance. His young mind knew that there was no hope for him, no way to make it out of there alive, but in spite of that knowledge he pushed himself forward just a little more. A challenge to his unavoidable fate.

There was a limit, of course, to how much he could withstand such task. Soon his legs gave in under the effort and he collapsed on the ground among charred bodies twisted by barely managed to turn and fall on his side instead of on his face, and then pushed himself to look up at the sky.

Smoke and ashes filled occluded the sight of it like a dull ceiling. Despair filled his heart along with burning rage. Without voice he cursed and prayed alternatively, even if though he knew they would reach no one.

He felt the fire wash over him in a moment. Slowly he closed his eyes, waiting for his death, and remembering all the people he had passed. Wishing for his sins to be atoned.

But something had indeed heard his curses and responded accordingly. A chalice filled with malice. A curse given shape and power. A shard of all the world's evils and sins.

It reached for him, a kindred spirit bound by powerlessness. It slipped through the cracks in his body and soul, filling the boy with a portion of his energy.

The boy felt the intrusions with a remote part of his brain. Or was it his soul? He couldn't understand what was happening, nor could he imagine the nature of the blackness that was consuming him. All he knew was the wrongness of it all.

Death, for the scary thing that it is, it's still a natural part of a human existence. The nameless black thing wasn't. Thus the boy knew, even in his ignorance of the world's workings, that the invading feeling was just wrong. He struggled. He cursed. He prayed. He didn't want to die, much less he wanted to be swallowed by that thing.

Unbeknownst to him even his prayed had been heard. Or the very least they had been answered.

Temporary breaking away from the control of Angra Manyu, was the small portion of the Holy Grail that was absorbed into the young boy. Hearing his plea, the Grail gave him strength, giving him the power to live, and even more the opportunity to atone. It warded off the fire, trying to consume him.

Light golden and blue washed over him in the same manner of the black malice a few moments prior, helping chasing away the darkness from within him. It filled and repaired him on levels he couldn't neither describe nor understand. It illuminated something – somewhere - that didn't actually exist yet was a fundamental part of him.

His eyes gazed upon an eternal sunset engraved in a silvery gray sky, upon in a thick forest covered by countless weapons. Was it a vision of Heaven or Hell? Salvation or damnation? It went as fast as it came, before he could understand it, before he could burn the vision inside his conscious mind. It disappeared, yet it was still there, somewhere inside him. When the Zoroastrianism God of Darkness known as Angra Manyu could fuel the destroying fire no more, and the rain had set in he got back up, finding it considerably easier than before. Blankly, he slowly lifted himself up and started again walking. He hadn't walked more than ten feet before a tall man with unruly hair and blank eyes ran up to him, smiling.

He blinked and he was conscious again, but this time he wasn't alone. A man with dark, ruffled hair was above him, smiling like he had just found a priceless treasure. Joy filled the man's eyes as he stared down at the boy, and in that moment he realized that he didn't feel pain anymore, and despair left place to a sense of calmness that didn't belong in that place. It was confusing much like everything else up to that moment.

He knelt before him smiling a huge smile. "Are you okay?" the man asked. Dumbly, the boy nodded. The strange man's smile grew bigger. He held out his hand to Shirou, saying "Come with me." Still completely blank the boy stumbled along, oblivious to the dangers of following strange men. Exhaustion finally caught up with him claiming his mind with blissful unconsciousness. One last thought was spared for the smiling man as realization dawned upon him. Thankfulness, for without a doubt he had just been saved.

Where had the fear gone? The burning sensation inside his lungs? The pain in his limbs? Was this how death was supposed to be? Or was it something else? Perhaps… But he had been given a purpose now.

To be as happy as that strange man.

Thus the Holy Grail decided to start trying to grant its master's wish

* * *

...Grail Shard...

The problem it faced right now was how to help its master. It did not have the strength that it had possessed as the full Holy Grail. It could gather and create prana to give to the boy, but that would be nigh useless when he grew to be a magus. Fortunately, though it still could use all the abilities of the full Holy Grail, it simply was not able to give Shirou even close to enough power to make any significant difference to whatever method Shirou would decide on for his atonement.

Support his progression then. It could, instead of just giving him a large amount of power, boost his body, mind, and soul's ability to gain power. Make an exercise give maximum results. Then it could throw in it's own, small, left over power and activate his latent skills. Maybe even give him new ones!

Now, how would it run this system? It extended its conciseness to the surrounding area, searching for an answer.

…Perfect...

* * *

Little did the Grail Shard know its actions were being manipulated by Gaia. The world observed the scene with just more intrest than normal. It was drawn to witness the aftermath of the fourth Holy Grail war after said Grail released that unholy blaze upon Fuyuki, after the hatred of Alaya the hatred of humans was a close second.

And even closer to the humans foolish enough to try to recreate a sorcery four times and fail miserably in all of them. Even being as presumptuous enough to bring pale copies of heroes of times immemorial to use as fuel to the wretched ritual.

Humans have grown weak with the passing of the time, feats made by an average human of the past were now impossible to even the most skilled human of the present.

With had a rather boring aftermath, the fire, as unholy as it was, could not even consume a hole city, just a sector of it. Not nearly enough to gather the attention of the Will of the Planet, but something else gained its attention.

A young haired boy that refused to die when everybody around him withered.

It recognized the soul of the boy, being one of the insufferable tools of its human loving counterpart, Alaya. A Counter Guardian, what a pitiful ending to one with such fiber to his being, clearly reminiscent of the humanity of old...

For a single moment the world stopped.

That boy who was so helpless now would become one of the greatest Counter Guardian of Alaya, he certainly was capable enough to become a hero on his own, but that meddling Consciousness of Humanity wouldn't let that happen. Now, giving this, promising and full of steel, young boy a boon just great enough to stray him from the path of a Counter Guardian and reduce the mediocrity of this era was a pleasing thought.

But, what blessing could be bestowed upon him? His memories were now non existent, just like his feelings and pretty much everything else. Not much to work with.

Gaia searched among the rubble for something to give the boy, then it found the unusual way of portraying heroes on this age. It was unusual and most certainly absurd, but it would do.

The Magus Killer was so relieved to have someone from the cursed fire still alive and running towards the nearest hospital that he failed to noticed the faint glow that the boy emanated for a moment.

The Will of the Planet was pleased with the job, outstanding human who will become Emiya Shirou, you now have within yourself the abilities of _**[The Gamer]**_ , may this blessing serve you well.


	2. Gender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.  
**

 _Speaking:_ "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'_

 _M_ _agic Spell/ Special stuff: **Might as well tell the truth.**_

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Emiya Kiritsugu is a man who dedicated his entire life to saving people, and no mater what sacrifices he had to make, none was unwavering to a path as him.

Always weighting people's lives on a balance, he always saved the heavier side, no matter the cost. His father, his adopted mother figure... his wife.

He was a perfect machine that have the only purpose of saving as many lives as possible, he walked a bloody path no lesser ways would even dare to imagine and yet he still strode forward to save more lives.

He had no greater grief on his life that with the Fourth Grail War.

He sacrificed so much to win the war and it was all meaningless, all sacrifices he had made now only justified the blazing inferno that consumed countless human lives. The mere irony that all he sacrificed to save people only damned an even greater number of people was maddening.

He tried to make it right by destroying the wish granting device that could on grant destructon, but it backfired.

By destroying it, he send half-a-city to hell. And only himself to blame for all the lives that ceased to exist. He was losing himself, he had no other goal that to save someone, anyone, from the cursed flames or he would lose himself forever.

As he saw the young boy, barely hanging on to life, at ground zero of the disaster, Emiya Kiritsugu understood. Saving that boy meant saving himself.

He hurried to boy and saw the empty Golden eyes gazing at him, but they were alive. They have been whipped completely blank and devoid of anything, except a stubborn cling to life.

He felt the tears caressing his face as the boy look almost curiously at him and the rain fell on his back, but he wasted no more time.

He quickly extracted the Hallowed Sheath of Excalibur, The Ever Distant Utopia, Avalon at placed it inside the body of the boy in front of him.

Both consequences were instantaneous, the wounds on the body of the young boy vanished on the blink of an eye and he could see the live returning to his prone form. At the same time, the curse, All The Evils Of The World – Angra Mainyu, was returning with a vengeance to they weary man body, without the Noble Phantasm to counteract the curse Kiritsugu had no chance to withstand the evil.

To him it didn't matter, the boy was saved. And so was himself.

He ran as fast as his weary legs could carry him and the boy on his arms to the nearest hospital he remembered. Even with Avalon, the young boy would need proper care.

* * *

(Kiritsugu P.O.V.)

The hospital is in a rush before me. All the medical staff looks frenetic and the movement of heavily burnt people is staggering. I quickly interrupt a doctor and show him the boy on my arms.

"-Doctor! This boy was on the ground zero and he needs immediate help!"

The doctor jumps in surprise and rapidly gaze to the boy to me in quick succession.

"-Oh my! Carry him to the emergency ward!"

The doctor hurry along the way and I follow him on the busy corridors. As we arrive I place the boy on a vacant bed and the staff is fast to check upon him.

"-He looks a bit singed and exhausted, but otherwise all right. He was truly lucky to have such minor wounds on the middle of that hell, something above us must gave favorable to him."

I hold a snort in response to that.

"-How long till he makes full recovery?"

The doctor ponders for a few moments and answer.

"-He must have inhaled a lot of smoke, so it is very likely that he have singed lungs, but he is breathing normally, so we will let him rest for a couple weeks while we do the necessary exams and with luck he will be free to go."

I nod in acknowledgment, but as I make my way out the emergency ward the doctor intercept me.

"-Excuse me, but he was the only one alive you have found?"

My grimace was enough of an answer. The doctor mirrors me with a grimace of his own.

"-...How many orphans will this hell make?"

I honestly didn't know, but I couldn't help but think about my daughter. Knowing Acht (Head of the Einzbern) she may be an orphan of this fire as well.

* * *

(Shirou P.O.V.)

 ** _Start Game?_**

 ** _Yes/No_**

The sign just sort of hung there. Game? What kind of game the boy thought to himself. He thought for just a moment of selecting the no option but he knew he had to find out what this did.

He pressed Yes.

A bright light filled his eyes but he could still read new words appearing.

 ** _Ready Pla_ _yer_**

 ** _Start!_**

There was a surge of power flowing throughout his body and he passed out.

* * *

(Shirou P.O.V.)

I could've sworn I almost became blind as my eyes shut really tightly, feeling like they almost burned out by the harsh light shining above me. I was laying horizontally, with my heart pounding against my chest and breathing at a ten-fold from the horrific dream I had, that all seemed too real. Lifting my frail arms up slowly, I rubbed my heavy eyelids with both of my weak hands. "Mngh...w-where am I...?" I murmured to myself. I slowly my eyes opened, examining the sterile room around me. I looked to my right, seeing white bindings against my arm.

"Well, now. Seems like you've woken up." My whole torso tensed up as soon ad I heard the voice coming out of nowhere. I turned to where the voice was tracing towards to see a healthy, middle age man walking into the room with a mug in his hand. "I was afraid you wouldn't be able to wake up after being out for two days. Guess my handy work did good on you." He sat down on a small, red chair before taking a sip from his mug.

I felt perplexed. _Two days? It felt like I was out for a shorter amount of time than that..._ I thought to myself with my brows scrunch together. My arms were shaking like crazy as I try to pull myself up off the bed. As soon as I got to a sitting position, everything blurred out for a second. "W-Whoa..." Just the feeling after I got up felt like my whole body was spinning uncontrollably. Glad I caught myself with my hand on the top of the bed.

"Easy there." The man beside me warned me. "I don't know if that medicine in you have worn off, but you might want to take it easy for a while. Just to get your bearings straight." I turned my head to the guy who took another sip from his cup. "It did took me a while to fix up your body. Though with the burns on you, I'm baffled you made it through." He knelt down to the side of his chair and pulled out a square mirror, handing it to me. "I hope I didn't mess anything up on your face."

I kindly took the mirror off of his hand to catch a quick glimpse of myself. Suddenly a screen popped into the screen. The screen read:

 **Fate** : **The** **Game**

 **Are you a _Boy_ or _Girl_**

The child gazed out blankly when he noticed the words now floating directly in front of his face in an blue colored box. "I was definitely a guy the last time I checked." He murmured to himself as he looked to the doctor. "Can you see the floating words too?"

The doctor didn't respond. In fact, the doctor wasn't even breathing. The boy looked patiently a bit at the gray haired man before he sighed.

He turned his attention back to the floating words before reaching his hand out to press the 'Male' button. The screen flickered briefly before a new message presented itself on the amber surface.

 **You have chosen _Male_ as your gender. Is this correct?**

 ** _Yes_ / _No_**

Another groan of pain split the air as he slammed his hands onto the arctic blue surface directly atop the ' ** _Yes_** ' button. The screen pixelated and started shifting colors before restoring itself to its blue hue, causing the boy to stare at it with a confounded gaze.

"Before you get up and start moving about, I need you to take a look and tell me if I messed anything up. You took a few blows to the head; I had to go digging through your skull to remove all of the fragments. So, tell me how I did."

I examined my facial features thoroughly, looking at my darkened red hair that is shaggy and short, bright amber eyes, and fairly pale complexion. Only thing almost noticeable is a burn on my left temple. I used my free hand and moved my hair up, seeing a much bigger scar with stitches. "Ugh..." Just the sight of the burn left my spine tingle and gut retching.

 **Do you want to change your appearance?**

 ** _Yes_** / **_No_**

I let my hair flow down to cover the scar, mostly, before hitting the **_No_** option .

 **You have chosen the option to not change your appearance?**

 ** _Yes_ / _No_**

He tapped the **_No_** button, resolved in his decision.

The doc shrugged, placing his cup on a small table beside him. "Well, that's what matters." He eyed at my blank stare, full of mass confusion. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Mitchell, I am a doctor here in Fuyuki Hospital. Mind if I ask who you are?"

"H-Huh?" My...name? I wish I know what my name is, but something about me just left a huge gaping hole in my head...no pun intended. "I..." I spoke, but nothing came into mind. "I don't know..."

Disappointment shrouded the doc's face. "Hmm, seems like whatever was in your head must've given you amnesia. Can you remember anything from your past? Or maybe where you live?"

Again, confusion swept across me. "I don't recall anything...I don't even know what I am..." The only thing I can remember is flames. Dark. Ominous. It filled him with fear and dread. Whatever it was its nature was perverse and twisted. He wanted to leave, to turn around and run but his legs were frozen. All he could do was watch it. And being watched in return.

It was alive. He knew as much. He could almost a tower floating in the dark sphere that hovered above it. It had no eyes but it looked at Shirou like he had been denied. Shirou knew, if it had a mouth it would speak, and its words would have been dark curses for it was ***** ****. Its existence was hate. Its purpose was *******. Given the chance it would reach out and ***** him apart, ******* his mind, ******* his soul. If it only had the chance….

"I'm sorry about that, young man." Mitchell sympathize with kindness. "But I happened to recover this little piece of paper along with a few other things on your person. I hate to be a busy body, but I had a quick look of it. I assume your name might be Shirou, and might've have something to do with a picture." The doctor held a folded piece of paper at me.

"Alright kid, once you're feeling up to it, how about following me into the next room so we can get an idea on how your body has responded to the treatment?" The doctor inquired as the world around him once again began to move.

The redhead almost jumped out of his skin at the doctors words before he shrugged his shoulders slightly, throwing his weight onto his feet as he took note on the pain throughout his body. 'Walking is going to be a bit of a pain.' The boy mused as he followed close behind The Doc.

He patiently followed the doctor as he walked through the pain before stoping at a door with a green haze. The doctor told him to step in the room as they were testing how his body was responding

"This little machine here will tell me how your body has adjusted to the surgery. Go on, don't be shy. Give it a go, this is important." The Doctor drawled as he stepped away from one of the oddest machines that had ever seen so far.

* * *

 ** _AN: I am currently looking for a beta. If you want to be my beta reader PM me. Plus I have a new poll for what Shirou's Element on my profile._**


	3. Adoption

You nod, then walk over to the machine, you take a moment before sitting down and staring at the screen.

WELCOME TO THE HARWEY MEDICAL DIAGNOSTIC CENTER. PLEASE PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE FINGERPRINT SCANNER INDICATED BY THE BLUE LIGHT.

You follow the instructions and feel a slight prick where your finger rested on the scanner.

TESTING...TESTING...TESTING. THERE ARE NO HIDDEN ANOMALIES CONTAINED IN THE SUBJECT.

THERE ARE MAGIC CIRCUITS LOCATED IN THE BODY.

ANALYSING...ANALYSING...ANALYSING THERE ARE TWENTY-SEVEN NATURAL CIRCUITS CONTAINED IN THE SUBJECT.

ATTEMPTING TO ACTIVATE

As soon as you read that, you knew something was wrong. Pain only comparable to the fire in intensity strikes at your nerves. You feel like someone had taken a hot poker and jammed it into your body repeatedly. You couldn't even scream out due to your body locking up from the pain.

When you came to your body felt sore and exhausted. You open your eyes and see the doctor watching you with concern, you ask him what happened, your voice barely audible . He answered with confusion evident in his tone "Something went wrong with the machine, you were stuck there until the process ended. The hospital got a medical technician to look at the it, yet the results said that it was working fine. It just seems like you have bad luck. But we're having one last go at it due to being assured this won't happen again."

You feel nervous from but if the doctor says to what's the worst that could happen. Except another repeat of whatever happened, but something tells you that it won't happen again.

10 LAWFUL MORALITY

You get up and follow the doctor. You notice this isn't the same way as the first time, you make a note of this

1 MENTAL PROWESS

This time you go to the basement of the hospital where you notice a team of doctors there to evaluate the test. You feel both excitement and dread but you felt it needed to be done.

You activate the machine and it comes to life. The process brings up the interface as it blurts out the same message:

WELCOME TO THE HARWEY MEDICAL DIAGNOSTIC CENTER. PLEASE PLACE YOUR HAND NEXT TO THE FINGERPRINT SCANNER INDICATED BY THE BLUE LIGHT.

You tentatively do so and feel the slight prick, nothing happens so you relax a little and notice the doctors do the same.

Skill Gained:

Observe!

Again that annoying pop-up appears but decide not to bring it up with the doctors witnessing your every move.

TESTING...TESTING...TESTING. THERE ARE NO HIDDEN ANOMALIES CONTAINED IN THE SUBJECT.

While that appears to other people's vision, in your eyes the message appears different.

Quest Gained;

Complete Tutorial: It's time for you to learn about your new abilities. Finish the tutorial to get a working idea of how your new abilities work.

Reward:

100 EXP

Ebony Battle Gear

2000 ¥

Accept/Deny

You hit the Accept button when prompted. A chance on order to understand what the heck was going on was much appreciated.

WELCOME TO FATE THE GAME'S TUTORIAL

THIS IS THE GUIDE TO YOUR UNIQUE ABILITY: THE GAMER

THIS SCREEN REPRESENTS YOUR BASIC CHARACTER INFO. ALL CHARACTERS AND ITEMS HAVE LEVELS.

LEVELS ARE A GENERAL REPRESENTATIONS OF A CHARACTER OR ITEM'S STRENGTH. RELATIVE SKILL CAN MAKE A CHARACTER OR ITEM STRONGER THAN THEY APPEAR, SO A WISE GAMER NEVER UNDERESTIMATES AN OPPONENT.

ABOVE IS THE CHARACTER NAME. BELOW THE NAME IS THE CHARACTER TITLE. MULTIPLE TITLES CAN BE EARNED, SOME ARE MERELY DECORATIVE BUT SOME GRANT ADDITIONAL BONUSES TO STATS OR REPUTATION.

BENEATH THE TITLE LINE IS THE LIFE BAR WHICH IS CONNECTED TO YOUR OVERALL HEALTH. GAMERS CAN RESTORE HEALTH RATHER QUICKLY IN COMPARISON TO A NPC (Non-Player Character) BUT THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES IF YOUR LIFE REACHES 0.

NEXT IS THE THE BLUE EP WHICH REPRESENTS YOUR ENERGY POOL. ENERGY IS DIRECTLY CONNECTED TO YOUR SPECIAL ABILITIES. MORE POWERFUL POWERS USE MORE OF THE ENERGY POOL. A GAMER CAN LEARN POWERS BEYOND THE NORMAL FOR HIS WORLD THROUGH HARD WORK.

FINALLY ANY STATUS EFFECTS EITHER POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE ARE LISTED BELOW THE HEALTH BAR.

IN THE UPPER RIGHT YOU SEE THE SCREEN MAP OR MINI-MAP. THE MINI-MAP DISPLAYS LOCAL TERRAIN, NPC'S, QUESTS AND OTHER ITEMS OF INTEREST DEPENDING ON YOUR SKILLS.

NOTE MANY SKILLS SUCH AS STEALTH HIDE OPPONENTS FROM THE MINI-MAP.

TO BRING UP THE CHARACTER SCREEN EITHER VOCALIZE [STATUS] OR USE YOUR INDEX FINGER TO SWIPE DOWN IN THE AIR.

Not wanting to be outed I subtly brought my finger down.

CHARACTER: SHIROU

LEVEL: 1

EXP: 0/300

TITLE: THE GAMER

RACE: HUMAN

ALIGNMENT: LAWFUL NEUTRAL

LIFE = 200

LIFE REGEN = 10/Hour

EP = 200

EP REGEN = 10/Hour

ELEMENT:

ORIGIN:

STATS:

STRENGTH:10

ENDURANCE:10

AGILITY: 10

MENTAL PROWESS: 10

ORIGIN:10

CHARISMA: 10

LUCK: ?

POINTS: 5

SKILLS:

GAMER'S MIND: LEVEL MAX

GAMER'S BODY: LEVEL MAX

INTIMIDATE!: LEVEL 1

OBSERVE!: LEVEL 1

PERKS:

??? (PASSIVE): ADDITIONAL 3 MP 5 ORG PER LEVEL, 25 EARTH AFFINITY, NO DEGRADATION OF MAGECRAFT.

??? Magic Crest(PASSIVE)(ACTIVE): ADDITIONAL 1000 EP, 15 FIRE AFFINITY, 10 METAL AFFINITY, ? MAGECRAFT.

DIVINITY (PASSIVE): (D) DESCENDED FROM AN UNKNOWN GODDESS, AND BLESSED BY ???, SHIROU HAS DIVINE SPIRIT APTITUDE EVEN IF THE RANK IS LOW. 20 EARTH AFFINITY, 20% BONUS TO ??? SKILL, 1 TO All STATS PER LEVEL

FLAWS:

SURVIVOR'S GUILT (PASSIVE)(PERMANENT): DUE TO THE GAMER BEING THE ONLY SURVIVOR OF THE FUYUKI FIRE HE HAS LOST ALL RELATIONSHIP S. HE REFUSED TO HELP THOSE WHO WERE DYING. HE SEEKS ATONEMENT. THIS FLAW CAN BE REMOVED BUT METHOD IS UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME.

CIRCUIT SKILLS:

EXPLOITATION

-MENTAL POLLUTION: (F)

-??? (LOCKED)

-??? (LOCKED)

-??? (LOCKED)

-??? (LOCKED

-??? (LOCKED)

-??? (LOCKED)

-??? (LOCKED)

-??? (LOCKED

-??? (LOCKED)

MONEY: 0¥

THIS SCREEN HAS SEVERAL FUNCTIONS. FIRST THE CHARACTER SHEET THAT DISPLAYS THE GAMER'S CURRENT STATS.

STATS ARE HALF OF THE MAIN METHOD FOR A GAMER BEING ABLE TO DETERMINE HIS POWER. THE OTHER HALF IS SKILLS WHICH WILL BE REVIEWED IN THE SKILL SCREEN. STATS ARE AS FOLLOWED:

STRENGTH IS RAW PHYSICAL STRENGTH. A HIGH STRENGTH IS GOOD FOR PHYSICAL CHARACTERS. IT MODIFIED MELEE WEAPONS SKILL, MELEE DAMAGE, CARRY WEIGHT AND WHICH WEAPONS THE GAMER IS STRONG ENOUGH TO USE.

NOT MEETING THE STRENGTH REQUIREMENT OF A WEAPON WILL DECREASE THE POWER OF YOUR SWINGS (FOR MELEE/UNARMED COMBAT).

ENDURANCE IS STAMINA AND PHYSICAL TOUGHNESS. A CHARACTER WITH a HIGH ENDURANCE WILL SURVIVE WHERE OTHERS MAY NOT. ENDURANCE DETERMINES A CHARACTER'S ENVIRONMENTAL RESISTANCES (POISON, RADIATION), LIFE, AND REGENERATION RATE

AGILITY IS COORDINATION AND THE ABILITY TO MOVE WELL. AND HIGH AGILITY IS IMPORTANT FOR ANY ACTIVE CHARACTER.

MENTAL PROWESS IS INDEED HOW MUCH KNOWLEDGE, WISDOM AND THE ABILITY TO THINK QUICKLY. A HIGH MENTAL PROWESS IS IMPORTANT FOR ANY CHARACTER. DETERMINES THE MAGICAL POTENTIAL A PERSON POSSESSES AND EP

CHARISMA IS A COMBINATION OF APPEARANCE AND CHARM. A HIGH CHARISMA IS IMPORTANT FOR CHARACTERS THAT WANT TO INFLUENCE PEOPLE WITH WORDS

CHARISMA INCREASES THE DISPOSITION OF ALL NPCs, WHICH MAKES SPEECH CHECKS EASIER. DISPOSITION IS ALSO AFFECTED SOMEWHAT BY LUCK (MOST NPCs LIKE GOOD CHARACTERS MORE), QUESTS (DOING A QUEST IN A WAY AN NPC LIKES CAN DRAMATICALLY BOOST DISPOSITION), AND DIALOG (BEING A JERK IN CONVERSATIONS CAN LOWER DISPOSITION A LITTLE). CHARISMA ALSO AFFECTS THE TRADE AND SPEECH SKILLS

LUCK IS ESSENTIALLY FATE. KARMA. AN EXTREMELY HIGH OR LOW LUCK WILL AFFECT THE CHARACTER - SOMEHOW. EVENTS AND SITUATIONS WILL BE CHANGED BY HOW LUCKY (OR UNLUCKY) YOUR CHARACTER IS.

NOT MEETING THE LUCK REQUIREMENT OF A WEAPON WILL DECREASE THE ACCURACY OF YOUR SHOTS (FOR RANGED COMBAT)

ORIGIN REFLECTS HOW DEEPLY SOMEONE HAS EXPLORED THEIR AKASHIC ORIGIN AND HOW ATTUNED THEY ARE TO IT.

So as you can understand Strength is strength. Endurance is how tough you are. Mental Prowess is how smart you are. Charisma is how charming you can be. Luck affects how lucky or unlucky you are. But what you don't understand is what the heck an origin means. But it'll probably be explained. Right. RIGHT?!!

AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAT SCREEN YOU WILL NOTICE A SIGN. THIS WILL BE VISIBLE WHENEVER YOU HAVE STAT POINTS TO INVEST. STAT POINTS ARE ACQUIRED WHEN YOU LEVEL UP AND CAN BE SPENT ON THE STAT OF YOUR CHOICE. THINK CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU SPEND YOUR POINTS. CERTAIN SKILLS REQUIRE CERTAIN STATS. A IMBALANCED CHARACTER TOO HEAVY IN ONE STAT MAY FIND HIMSELF DEFEATED BY A WEAKER BUT MORE WELL-ROUNDED OPPONENT.

So all in all it's better to be well rounded that to specialise. It made sense but some people weregoing to lean on one stat more than others.

THE OTHER IS THE EQUIPMENT SCREEN THAT DISPLAYS THE GAMER'S CURRENTLY EQUIPPED GEAR. GEAR CAN BE SWAPPED OUT FROM THIS SCREEN IN ADDITION TO THE REAL WORLD.

WEARABLE GEAR CAN BE MOVED DIRECTLY TO THE CHARACTER SHEET BY EITHER BRINGING UP THE EQUIPMENT SCREEN AND MOVING THE ICON OR DOUBLE TAPPING THE ICON TO AUTO EQUIPPED.

So gear was basically clothing and tools that you can equip easily.

PERHAPS MORE SO THAN STATS IT IS THE SKILLS THAT TRULY MAKES THE GAMER UNIQUE. SKILLS ARE ABILITIES THAT AFFECT THE OVERALL POWER OF A CHARACTER. SKILLS REPRESENT ALL THE ABILITIES OF THE GAMER.

THERE ARE SEVERAL WAYS TO ACQUIRE SKILLS.

FIRST: WHEN PERFORMING AN UNIQUE OR REPEATED ACTION A SKILL CAN BE CREATED.

SECOND: SKILLS CAN BE TAUGHT BY A TRAINER.

THIRD: SKILLS CAN BE LEARNED THROUGH ITEMS.

FOURTH: SKILLS CAN BE OBTAINED BY DEVELOPING THE CIRCUITS CONTAINED WITHIN YOUR ORIGIN(S)

IT SHOULD BE NOTED THESE ARE ONLY THE MAIN WAYS TO LEARN SKILLS. HOWEVER SOME SKILLS CAN BE ACQUIRED BY UNIQUE SITUATIONS.

ONCE LEARNED, SKILLS ARE EITHER PASSIVE MEANING THEY ARE ALWAYS ACTIVE AND HAVE LITTLE OR NO COST OR THEY ARE ACTIVE MEANING THERE IS EITHER A COST OR LIMIT TO THEIR USE. SOME SKILLS HAVE ELEMENTS OF BOTH PASSIVE AND ACTIVE. MOST SKILLS CAN BE LEVELED. BESIDES BECOMING STRONGER LEVELED SKILLS CAN TAKE ON NEW POWERS.

So skills were powers you could gain by doing something. It doesn't sound powerful in the beginning. But it maybe it got absurdly powerful once you have a high level in it.

THIS IS THE INVENTORY SCREEN. HERE A GAMER CAN STORE AND REMOVE ALL NEEDED GEAR AND ITEMS FOR QUESTS. EACH SLOT CAN HOLD ONLY ONE ITEM. HOWEVER SOME ITEMS OF SIMILAR TYPE ARE STACKABLE AND CAN HOLD MULTIPLE ITEMS IN THE SAME SLOT. BEGINNING INVENTORY IS 40 SLOTS. INVENTORY CAN BE EXPANDED OVER TIME WITH INCREASED LEVELS OR ITEMS.

FINALLY ON THE INVENTORY SCREEN YOU CAN VIEW YOUR MONEY (Yen). MONEY CAN BE ACQUIRED FROM OPPONENT DROPS, QUESTS OR SELLING ITEMS. MOST MONEY IS AUTOMATICALLY DEPOSITED TO YOUR INVENTORY BUT SOME MUST BE ADDED DIRECTLY. YOU HAVE SAVED FUNDS AND QUEST REWARDS AVAILABLE. PLEASE TRY TO DEPOSIT NOW.

You don't know how but suddenly a paper bill comes into your hand, so you decide to put it into the box where it disappears. At the bottom you notice it displays a sign that says 500¥.

PLEASE SWIPE OR SAY GUIDE IN ORDER TO BRING UP THE GUIDE SCREEN.

THIS SCREEN HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR THE GAMER. HERE YOU WILL FIND CHARACTER PROFILES FOR PEOPLE YOU MEET. MONSTER PROFILES FOR CREATURE INFO. LOCATION PROFILES FOR AREAS YOU HAVE DISCOVERED. THE QUEST LOG TO SEE ACTIVE, PREVIOUS OR PENDING QUESTS. THIS INFORMATION IS DYNAMIC AND CHANGES AS MORE IS LEARNED ABOUT THE WORLD AND PEOPLE AROUND YOU. SOME INFORMATION MAY GIVE CLUES TO ONGOING QUESTS OR UNLOCK ENTIRELY NEW QUESTS ALL TOGETHER.

THIS COMPLETES THE TUTORIAL. ENJOY YOUR ADVENTURING GAMER!

Complete Tutorial (Completed): You have learned the basics of your power and are ready to begin questing! Good luck adventurer!

200 EXP

EBONY BATTLE ARMOR

2000¥

The chime sounded and Shirou saw he had a good bar of EXP added and got some more Yen.

You have five new pieces of armor from finishing the tutorial! First try viewing the stats for the item. Press and hold the icon for the set piece.

You tap on the set and a piece of information appears.

Ebony Battle Attire: Level Requirement: 10, Rank: Uncommon, Durability 100/100, AC: 12.5% increase to magecraft. Set bonus: Entire set adds 5 to Elemental Resistance and an additional 50% EXP Bonus to Mental Prowess. Its formal style also provides an increase to Charisma by 25%. Description: Made with prana enhanced thread this is high end gear for a starting magus. Normally only afforded to young magi with wealthy backgrounds.

You closed the screens and the Doctor led toi to your hospital room. Truth be told you thought you could use this power to find the reason you survived the fire. This power seemed to rate you fairly well if you was honest but you had a lot of weaknesses to work on, but you were glad, this might show you your problems but now you knew what to work on, also this power would allow you to get stronger much faster. You began to fall asleep with a small smile on your face. Tomorrow you would start working on becoming the best person you could be.

When you woke up the next day after you found that your life had been turned into a game, not that you had any memories of before you found your life was a game. In any case, when you woke up you would have been surprised by the screen in front of him reading

You have slept for over 10 hours! LIFE AND EP restored.

As it was, you just thought this was normal and accepted it.

As you were rereading through all the information in the tutorial you silently decided to get rid of your flaws. After you were finished however, you thought of what you're was suppose to do with this information. What sort of thing were you suppose to do? You supposed you would like to learn more about your family. But how were you going to do it. You didn't even know who Kiritsugu Emiya was. You pondered this within mild confusion for several minutes before being interrupted by another screen, reading:

Optional Quest:

-The Doctor's Appreciate: You have been curious about the place you have been recuperating for a while. Ask the Doctors and Nurses about their job and this place you have been.

-Rewards:

Gain the Skill: Medical Knowledge.

500 Exp.

Medic Kit.

You read the [Quest Menu] several times. You had no idea how you missed the [Optional Quest] but there is no time like now to do it.

In the following days you had been asking around the place and had learned a lot of things like from the fact that registered nurses (RN) is a nurse who has graduated from a nursing program and met the requirements outlined by a country, state, province or similar licensing body in order to obtain a nursing license or the fact there were 2.24 million registered nurses in China alone.

You had completed the quest to do learn things about the medical field and gained a skill while leveling up. Now you were [Lv. 2] and had 10 points to allocate. Due to using [Observe] on a lot of medical devices while learning about the tools [Observe] it had leveled up to.

You were stretching in his hospital room when you heard heated mumbling. You walked to the door. You pressed an ear against the the door and only heard snippets of what was going on.

Then as you were trying to listen to the conversation a new screen came up reading:

Skill Acquired:

Snoop (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill gives you a 5% bonus to overhear whispered conversations. Keep on butting into other people's business to increase levels!

"Unbelievable," you heard a man saying. "He doesn't have a scratch beside that burn on his shoulder. How did he manage to survive in there?"

"I don't know," another voice answered. "Even his lungs don't show any leftovers from the smoke anymore."

"Hm, It seems that God truly smiles on this one. Would I be able to speak with him?"

"Of course, Father, he's been incredibly active since the tests. Always bugging the staff about our jobs, the RN's love him."

"It is good to see the young taking an interest in such a virtuose field, should I need to take him in, Lord forbid it, I shall nurture that interest."

"Well he's not totally alone, you know. The man that rescued him has no intention to leave him by himself. I've heard he already has applied for his adoption in case some relatives fail to turn out."

"Well. That's good to hear. God only knows how much that kid is going to need a parent from now on."

They talked a little more before falling silent, but you no longer paid them any attention. Your thought were focused on the man that saved him and now wanted to become his father. A little smile formed on your lips.

The whispers eventually died down and just as you got back to the bed two men walked into this room. The one man in white you knew.

Finally, the doctor spoke, "What is your name?" he asked. You looked at your HUD and saw your name. It read:

Shirou: Level 2

You gave that as your name, using your skill [Observe] you noticed that both the doctor and the man with the black coat had a similar screen above their heads reading:

Hiroko: Level 15

Kirei Kotomine: Level ?

The doctor smiled warily. "Honestly, you just saved me mountains of paperwork. This makes it easy to find your records." the doctor explained. You, not really understanding why, simply nodded. "But for now young man you have someone who'd like to speak with you, Father."

At this, the man dressed like a vicar stepped forward and sat down. "Greetings child, I am Kirei Kotomine, Head Priest of the Church here in Fuyuki, I have also volunteered to take in any young orphans from what we are calling The Fuyuki Fire. Usually, we would be having this conversation at the church, but God has smiled upon you yet again young Shirou, you have been blessed with not one, but two adoption petitions. However, I have looked into both families to make sure they are fit to look after such a precious child as you and, forgive my lack of faith, they are not safe choices. One is a self-righteous mass-murderer who killed his own wife and abandoned his previous daughter just so he could continue his heretical mission, some even say that he started the fire to eradicate the evidence of his wife's murder, the other is a weary old veteran already looking after two other children. Normally that would be good, but his late son has gone on-record to say the man abuses his charges. I do not wish to deprive you of these opportunities however, just know my church is a third option. Do not worry if you do not bond well with the other survivors, I will be there most of the time, if I'm not my late business partner's friend will, alternatively, if you want company your own age, the same partner's daughter is my personal ward."

Finally, seeing your tired expression, the Doctor interrupted, "Excuse me Father, while I'm sure Shirou appropriates the offer and warnings, he needs his rest, he's still recovering after all."

Looking at your face, Kirei chuckles as he got up."Yes, of course, my apologies. Well Little one, I'll leave you to your rest, think about what I've said, ok? God bless." As the charming priest left, you fell asleep despite your chaotic thoughts.

As you slept, you faintly heard a soft tapping noise skitter across the floor. When the noise reached the point of being unbearable, you woke up. You peered towards where the sound was coming from and saw, illuminated by the pale moonlight, an old man with a walking stick watching you.

"Hello. Who's there?" you called out to the the old spectator.

He was muttering something under his breath. He didn't seem to hear you.

You call out to him and for a moment he looked like he was debating on whether or not to speak to you or just leave.

"Wait who are you?". You cry out one last time.

"Who am I? Just an old man who would like to see a new addition to the family. I was checking up on the person I want to adopt." He finally spoke with a resonant and deep voice.

You you [Observe] on him and suddenly he examines you intently. You only had it on for a moment but you saw what the old man's identity was.

Zolgen Makiri/ Zouken Matou: Level ?

"Hm peculiar indeed, just know that you're an interesting subject. Just one word of advice do not believe all of what the priest has spoken." He was there for a moment then he disappeared.

You don't know what happened but something tells you that was a significant moment in your life.

It takes a moment but then you're out like a light.

When you woke up, you saw a message alerting you to your LIFE and EP being recovered and a man with a black outfit similar to your Ebony Battle Attire waiting for you. You turned towards him, not comprehending why he was there. Seeing, you were fully awake, the man with the black coat smiled, a smile of such happiness that you could not help but feel like smiling too. Suddenly, he stopped smiling, "I'm sorry, but your parents are likely dead." the man told you bluntly, "What you do now is entirely up to you. Right now you have two choices. You can wait to be released from this hospital and go to an orphanage to eventually be adopted, or you can come with this stranger for an uncertain future." The man with the black coat explained.

'That's not quite right', you thought, 'This man helped me through the Fire, so we've met before.' Unconsciously, you wanted to understand why the man was so happy.

You didn't even realize that you'd used [Observe] until you saw the name of the man.

Kiritsugu Emiya: Level ?

The man with the black coat -Kiritsugu- was speaking again, "So, I ask you. Will you be my son?"

You couldn't speak.


	4. Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate stay night in any shape, way, or form. Please support the official release.

Speaking:"Hello"

Thoughts: 'Should I tell him'

Magic Spell/ Special stuff:"Might as well tell the truth."

* * *

(Shirou P.O.V.)

The man with the black coat was speaking again, "So, I ask you. Will you be my son?" the man asked. I didn't even need to consider, and as soon as I understood what the man was asking of me, I immediately received a notice in response. Noticing the screen that popped up after I nodded, it read:

Do you accept Kiritsugu Emiya as your father? Grants Title: 'Son of the Magus Killer', and 'Emiya Clan Heir'. Unlocks Title: 'The Second Magus Killer'.

[Yes]/[No]

I touched the [Yes] button for the adoption. That screen closed itself and, once again, a new screen took its place.

You are now the son of Kiritsugu Emiya. Genetic structure has been altered to be Kiritsugu Emiya's son.

Title: 'Emiya Clan Heir gained.

Title: 'Son of the Magus Killer' gained.

The man in the black coat smiled that grateful smile again. The smile made me sure it was worth it. "I'll fill out the paperwork." Kiritsugu suddenly announced, standing up he quickly rushed out of the room with a wide smile wide of his face. I wanted to bring cheer to other people like that man, Kiritsugu, my new Father is for me.

After a moment, a new screen came up, reading

Congratulations! You have revived a title. Titles may give various special powers and/or abilities. Currently you have three titles, 'Emiya Clan Heir', '? Clan Heir', and 'Son of the Magus Killer'.

Emiya Clan Heir:

Grants the Skill: Time Magecraft  
Son of the Magus Killer:

Machinery +2,

Gun Handling +2,

Time Alter +1.

Huh. I didn't know what a Magus was, but I don't like the word killer being in one of my titles. Nevertheless, I wasn't about turn down an extra title.

Only then did I close the screen. When the next screen came up, it read

Choose your title:

Emiya Clan Heir

? Clan Heir

Son of the Magus Killer.

For now I chose [Emiya Clan Heir], if just to see what [Time Alter] is. What did that machine say? Oh right. "[Skills Menu]"

[Skills Menu]

Personal Skills

A Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lv. Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.

A Gamer's Body (Passive): Lv. Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

Observe (Active): Lv. 2. MP cost: 4. This skill allows the user to gather information about a target. Higher level items or NPCs may require higher levels in Observe to view. Higher levels also allow more information to be gained.

Intimidate (Active): Lv.1 This skill allows the user to project an aura of intimidation. Higher level can leave the target in a state of [Paralysis].

Snoop (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill gives you a 5% bonus to overhear whispered conversations. Keep on butting into other people's business to increase levels!

Medical Knowledge (Passive): Lv. 1. This skill allows the user access to information about medicine. Higher levels allow more information to be gained.

Heir of the Emiya Clan (Passive): Lv. Max. Being the last of the Emiya clan this user has access to their gifts. The Gamer only has three of the gifts unlocked at this time.

-Specialized Magic Circuits: User has easier access to Time Control Magecraft due to the specialization of generations of Emiya Magi however to most Clans.

-Emiya Magic Crest: The Emiya Clan are masters in use of Time Control Magecraft, this is due to the clan's emphasis in the specialization of only one type of Magecraft. They are a family with a history that extends itself back to the Middle Ages. Crest Location:[back].

-Time Alter (Active): Lv. 1. MP cost: 450/s. This skill is a High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field. It allows for "time adjustment" that can stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future. Higher Levels allow the cost of MP to decrease and longer range.

Survivor's Guilt Flaw (Passive) (Permanent): Due to the Gamer being the only survivor of the fire, he has lost all the people he cared about. He refused to help the people who were dying. He wishes to seek atonement. This flaw can be removed but method is unknown at this time.

Never losing my smile, I nod, I trusted Kiritsugu. Why shouldn't I? I closed my eyes and sleep claimed me again.

I opened them an indefinite amount of time later. Panic filled me. Kiritsugu wasn't beside me anymore but his coat was still there so he hadn't left me. I relaxed again and did the only thing I could. Listening to the surrounding noises.


End file.
